unfaithful (not the movie people)
by Bob the psycho
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!! Eowyn and Legolas have fallen in love, they think no one knows please R&R!! consturctive critisism is welcome
1. chapter 1

Hope u like it please R&R!! I own nothing  
  
********************************************************  
  
One night, Eowyn sat in her bed wide-awake, sleep would not come. She carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Faramir. After walking around the streets for some time, she found herself in the gardens. She sat on a bench and starred at the stars. "Couldn't sleep?? Me either," said a voice behind her. She quickly snapped out of her daze and found Legolas sitting beside her.  
  
"whaat… o yes I couldn't sleep," she said, angry with herself for sounding like a drunken fool.  
  
"When I am in Mirkwood and I can't sleep, I climb a tree and look at the stars. Believe it or not it's a much better view than we have here. Let's go find a tree and I'll show you."  
  
"See that tree over there??" Eowyn asked. Legolas nodded. "I'll race you." Legolas got to the tree first. Eowyn got there, panting for breath. Legolas was laughing at her.  
  
"Guess you've never raced an elf before. We always win." He laughed some more.  
  
"Not against my horse you won't win," she giggled. Legolas helped her up the tree. As they neared the top, he found a sturdy branch that they could both sit on. He started pointing out the constalations to Eowyn. Soon they were deep in conversation, laughing with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir woke up. Finding Eowyn gone, he decided to look for her. Nearing the gardens he heard laughing and talking sounds coming from a nearby tree. He inched closer, close enough to hear Legolas and Eowyn laughing together and flirting with each other. He filled up with rage, but before he lost it, he ran back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun began to rise, Eowyn said, "I must go, before I am missed."  
  
"Shall we meet tomorrow night?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes!! But we must wait until Faramir falls asleep so he does not know," Eowyn said. Legolas helped her out of the tree. When they were both on the ground Legolas took Eowyn in his arms, and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I had the most fun that I've had in years," he said as Eowyn ran off. As she burst into the room she was surprised to find Faramir awake.  
  
MORE TO COME!! HOPE U LIKE IT 


	2. more susoense dun dun dunnnnn

Disclaimer: I know nothing…. Uhh someone said this was moving 2 fast yeah I know it is….. that's just what I do sorry  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Faramir asked, careful not to hint that he had seen anything.  
  
"At the gardens," Eowyn replied, after all she was always partially lying.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next few weeks Faramir treated Eowyn very specially. She began to think he knew about her and Legolas. Every night she and Legolas sat in the same tree and talked. He had apologized for moving to fast, but Eowyn didn't care. She told him that when you have found your true love, it doesn't matter how fast you move because you will be together forever.  
  
"But you're married to Faramir!!!!" he replied.  
  
"If I had a choice I wouldn't be, since I found you," she said.  
  
"I have a feeling that this isn't supposed to happen," Legolas said. "Faramir will be angry."  
  
"It doesn't matter, now that we have each other."  
  
"Maybe we should stop seeing each other," Legolas suggested.  
  
"NOO!! I would surely kill myself, seriously," Eowyn cried. Legolas kissed her forehead and then ran off. Eowyn thought nothing of it, and went back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
That night when Eowyn went to the tree, Legolas was not there. After she had waited for an hour she went back to the palace in tears, she sobbed the rest of the night. All of a sudden she gasped. "Faramir must not see me like this," she thought. "He must not see me crying over a man that is not him, and the man I am crying for is not even a man, he is an elf." She ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she came out, the swelling on her face only went down a little. In her room she found Faramir awake, little did she know he had been out looking for her.  
  
Next clapter coming soon… hop u like it please R&R  
  
  
  
. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I own nothing……. If u sue me I only have a dollar sooo don't think u can get rich off me  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What's the matter?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a nightmare, I woke up crying," Eoywn replied, "I'm alright now."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked wondering if she would say anything about a lover or something like that.  
  
"No it's okay," she said quickly. "I'll be right back, uhhh… I need to talk to Arwen." She ran off. "That was a stupid excuse," she thought to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir was very angry. He was afraid he had hinted too much that he knew….. he hoped she didn't suspect anything. But anyway it didn't matter now; he had found a way to win back Eowyn once and for all. He was going to kidnap Legolas and hide him in the deepest, darkest dungeons of Gondor…. (if there were any). He would make Eowyn think Legolas was dead. Then Eowyn would have no choice but to choose him. Then he would either kill Legolas or send him back to Mirkwood and forbid him to come back to Gondor. But then he thought, "What if it was Eowyn's fault??" Well that didn't matter, because if he killed her then there would be no one left for him. Then it was settled, hje would start as soon as he could.  
  
  
  
*END* hope u like it!! Sorry that its so short but im having writers block so this chap probably wasn't as good….. w/e please R&R!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing so leave me alone!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Eowyn walked around the streets of Gondor. Despite the sunny day everything seemed gray and rainy. As she walked underneath a tree she saw pebbles falling from it. "This is strange," she thought. She decided to ignore it until one hit her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," it was Legolas. Eowyn started to run away; she didn't feel like talking to him right now. "Please wait, Eowyn. I need to talk with you." Eowyn stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here and 'talk' to you when you have disappeared and wasn't there to talk to me for weeks?" she cried angrily.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to talk about," Legolas said, "I was thinking about what you said to me, about me being your true love. I thought that if I stopped coming you would forget about me. But I've been watching you, and you seem very depressed. I guess I am your true love."  
  
"You want me to believe that?!?!?" she screamed back at him. She turned to run back to the palace. Suddenly a strong but gentle hand pulled her back. As she was forced to turn, she saw Legolas. "Please stop chasing after me," she said, "I want nothing to do with you. Please leave me alone."  
  
"I only want to talk to you. Can't you hear me out?"  
  
"Maybe if you had told me you didn't like me anymore, instead of not saying anything and leaving me there to look like a fool waiting for you, I would listen."  
  
"First of all, you may have looked like a fool, but no one saw you… it was the middle of the night. Second, I would have gotten all this crap from you even if I had told you. And last, I love you too."  
  
"It's a little late for that speech," Eowyn screamed at him, "You had your chance and you ruined it for yourself. Now please go away."  
  
"NO!!" Legolas said, losing his patience. He held her face in his hands so she couldn't look away. "I love you!! Isn't that enough??? You even told me that I was your true love and now you are taking it. I'm sorry but, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! You can't just say things like that and expect people to just be like 'it's okay' when you take it back… you just can't." He let her face go.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but now I have some thinking to do…. I hope its okay with you," she said sarcastically. With that she walked away.  
  
Legolas turned around and walked the other way. "Seriously, I can't believe I did that," he thought to himself, "I really shouldn't have yelled at her, now she probably will never forgive me and she won't take me back. I guess I should just give her time." He started to climb a tree, but someone grabbed him from behind. He was hoping it was Eowyn. From there, everything went in slow motion. He saw an ugly face that defiantly was NOT Eowyn. Hands came up and put something in his mouth so he couldn't scream. His hands were tied behind his back. He was dragged off. 


End file.
